The Disappearence of the Pokemon
by pikafan2000
Summary: Because of the great "War of Legendaries" pokemon have fled to a forest that lets anyone in, but hardly anyone out. The people never told their kids so they were forgotten. Then in the 1980s two teens discover them. Within a decade everyone thought pokemon were just make believe. Sorry just turned it into a one-shot
1. Prologue

Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me, but that doesn't mean you can't give me any pointers, thanks! Also I do not own pokemon so don't sue me.**

* * *

The year is 6456 B.C. and everything is peaceful in the pokemon world-until now.

The great war of "Legendaries"!

No one knows what started the conflict, but there is a theory.

People think that one of the legendary pokemon stept out of line, and attacked Arceus for power.

Some legendaries joined sides with the rogue, and others kept their loyalty with the great pokemon god to fight back.

From this catastrophe the land broke apart into segments like a puzzle, and moved thousands of miles away from each other.

We know these land masses today as the "Contenents".

From all this commotion the pokemon fled in terror, many losing their lives.

At least two pokemon of each gender, and species made it to the forest of mystery.

It is known to us like that because it can appear anywhere, and disappere with in the blink of an eye.

The pokemon could tell how get in with their first try.

But this is a last resort because whoever so enter this forest cannot come out.

Not even the ones that have trainers.

You must be one of these three things to escape, you must be either innocent, desperate, or worthy to leave.

The humans weren't any better than the pokemon.

They were either being crushed vaperized, or drowned.

All technology was destroyed.

They were hopeless.

In the end of this war it was found out that Arceus was dead, and many more legendaries that will not be named.

The surviving legendaries were being mocked my the humans for what they had done.

Because of this they too went to the forest of mystery to never return.

From all this damage caused the humans could not even rebuild what they had lost.

They would have to start over in technology.

Within the next couple of generations pokemon were forgotten.

Not even a fossil was left behind.

* * *

In the year 1984 A.D there was these two teens that loved to explore the world around them.

They sketched, and wrote what they did.

They lived on a rather large island called Japan.

One of the teens won a vacation trip to the country known as America.

He was allowed to bring one friend on the trip.

Of cource he brought the other teen with him.

When they landed in the USA they let their exitement take them over.

They just had to explore, and sketch sceneries.

They got their equipment with them, and started walking to an interesting thing when the land around them changed within a blink of an eye.

The plain that they were walking on was replaced by a forest.

Luckily they encountered a kadabra first.

It looked surprized to see humans at all.

It then explained in telepathy (after all three of them calmed down) what it was, and all the other creatures.

It even explained the regions that were once there and every mountain in the best detail that it could

Everything that the pokemon explained to them they wrote down in a notebook.

He took them on a tour around the forest to show them the pokemon, and their abilaties.

The teens sketched everythink they saw.

They even wrote down the effects of berries.

When they were finished the forest disappered, and was replaced by the very plains they were at before.

When they got back from their vacation they explained what happened to them, nobody believed them.

They just considered it as a childs imagination.

* * *

About a decade later they got the idea to present the world of pokemon in a game.

It was a success in the making, but would the people like what they created?

Would they like what the pokemon were?

It turns out they did.

There was only one problem.

They would only think of pokemon as an imaginary world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. I will try to start on the next chapter very soon. Just to let you know, the next part is when you actually get to read about the charecters so don't think that this is going to be written down like this in every one, this is the only one thats written like this with no specific characters. So please review. I as specially want some pointers on what I can do, thanks!**


	2. sorry

Sorry but I'm just going to leave this as a oneshot. I really need a lot more experience in writing so if you see any more of my stories please do not flame. more of a pointer in the way I should write. thank you.


End file.
